zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
First Nonary Game
The First Nonary Game, also know to Cradle Pharmaceutical as the Nonary Project, was a game that happened in 2018 and was constructed by four executives from Cradle Pharmaceutical: Gentarou Hongou being the CEO, Nagisa Nijisaki, Hongou's right-hand man, Teruaki Kubota, creator of the RED and DEAD , and Kagechika Musashidou, the company's majority stockholder, who funded the project. History Hongou created the game for his own personal reasons. His goal was to find a cure for his prosopagnosia; to achieve this, he kidnapped eighteen children who visited the company's hospitals and put nine in a building in the Nevada desert known as Building Q and another group of nine on a sinking ship known as the Gigantic he had received from the successors of Dashiell Gordain. Both locations were mirror images of the other so the siblings could translate how to solve each puzzle through morphic resonance. However, during the placing of the children, two got swapped and each location had one pair of siblings together. The siblings together on the Gigantic ship were Aoi Kurashiki and Akane Kurashiki. Akane being the transmitter and Aoi being the reciever. Also in their group were Light and Nona Kashiwabara. In Building Q there was Cloverand eight other children, including Nona's twin sister Ennea Kashiwabara. During the experiment, it had gone awry when Seven, a police detective, attempted to locate & rescue the kidnapped children. He had heard about the location of the experiment from a man from Cradle Pharmaceutical. Although he was abducted and placed in a cell, he had found a way out through the ventilation system. There, he managed to open up the vent cover for the incinerator and lower a rope made of bedsheets to the four remaining children: Light, Nona, Akane and Aoi, & pull them into the vent while the other five children had went through Door 9. However, Seven got spotted by Hongou, whom Seven recognized during his investigation, when Hongou saw him pulling Aoi into the vent. As they went through the duct, they went through another direction since there was no point on returning to Seven's cell. When another duct had met theirs, heading down, all of them slid down the duct to find themselves in a narrow hallway. The left side of the hallway had a regular double-door while the other side had the entrance to the incinerator. With no other way to go, all five of them went to the double-door only to find a large spiral staircase. They quickly ran up the stairs, but during their escape Aoi noticed that Akane was nowhere to be found. While they were running the stairs beforehand, Akane had noticed she had dropped Junpei's present, a voodoo doll he had called June. She quickly ran towards the opposite direction when they were out of sight and went back to retrieve her doll. As she picked up her doll, she got caught by Hongou and he dragged her back into the incinerator. Although she resisted, it was futile and he had ultimately placed her into the incinerator, despite the others coming back for her. Hongou soon placed two numbered bracelets created by Teruaki Kubota by the RED and exited the incinerator through the double-doors. Category:Event